Wonderland
by ShunthefrumiousBandersnatch
Summary: A group of friends on holiday together uncover eachothers past and face the horrors of Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Roughton Sakamoto**

The sunlight broke through the thin material of the makeshift curtain, rudely awakening Roughton from his deep slumber. Wincing lightly he cowered below the duvet for a moment allowing his eyes to adjust and his mind to focus,

"Where am I?" He asked with a groan as though half expecting someone to answer.

Tiredly lifting himself up from the bed he placed his feet softly onto the cold wooden floor grinning gingerly as the warmth of the sunlight danced off of his back, then raising his head he began to study his surroundings.

"O yeah,"

He was at Alice's Grans for the summer along with a couple of their friends, it was like paradise. Spending time together in the long grass of the meadows, watching the sun set each night and listening to the tales of danger and magic that Alice's Gran would recite to them each night that would draw them in so intently as though these stories were being told by someone who had first hand experience of them all.

Placing his hands on the bed he drowsily hoisted himself up and brushed his fringe away from his face, picking up an old pair of jeans he slipped them on adjusting them as they hung from his thin waist, then grabbing the light checked flannel shirt he left the room and tiptoed down the stairs whilst quietly wrestling with the first shirt sleeve. Checking the down stairs rooms to see if anyone one had stirred from their slumber. he sighed and retired to the front porch.

Shielding his eyes from the new morning light he let out a slight yawn as he stretched his slender frame and took in the fresh morning air, turning, he spotted Alice sitting on the wooden fence reading and deep in thought. Approaching her slowly with a sly grin he brought his face right next to hers before whispering lightly,

"Morning…"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Artemis Hewitt**

Artemis rose from her deep slumber as an ear piercing scream filled the air, it came from outside. Agilely vaulting out of bed she cleanly landed on the balls of her feet in a sprint position and threw herself at the window to see where the noise had came from. Slowly placing a hand on the corner of the curtain she began to pull it back.

"Rou! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time she'd been woken up this way, Roughton was always flirting and playing tricks on Alice, drawing the curtains wide she saw them fighting on the porch.

Artemis was staying in one of the rooms on the ground floor, although she didn't like being separated from the others she did like to take late night strolls through the many surrounding fields and this way it meant that she wouldn't wake anyone when she finally got back.

"What'd you do this time Rou?" Artemis asked as she opened up the bedroom window.

"Not a thing," He replied sticking his tongue out slightly, "Alice is just going all anal agai…"

*Crack*

"I'm going what?" She questioned as she threatened to hit him once more with the book.

"Nothing Alice, nothing." Roughton said shielding his head with a laugh.

Artemis watched as Roughton wrestled Alice playfully, she smiled at them. She'd always wondered why they weren't a couple, it was obvious that there was something between them and she'd caught them mid-kiss a couple of times on their drunken Friday nights out back home.

"Breakfast you two?" She asked as she left the bedroom for the kitchen.

"Please," They both said just managing to reply in between the giggles.

Artemis grabbed a few items from the fridge and began to prepare the kitchen for cooking, heating up the hob her glance shot outside to the kitchen window which faced onto one of the fields at the back of the house, catching a glimpse of a large black figure as it disappeared into the long grass of one of the adjacent meadows. She squinted and rubbed her eyes looking out onto the field once more. She shook it off, it'd been a late night and she'd put it off to her eyes playing tricks on her. Turning back to the hob she cracked an egg against the frying pan and watched it sizzle on the hot metal.

"Guess whooo?" A Glaswegian voice mused upon entering the kitchen then wrapping their arms around Artemis and kissing her softly on the neck, "Having breakfast without me Art?" It said in a jokingly gasp of a way.

"You should have been up early," She said blushing slightly before turning and facing up towards the fresh face. It was Andy; he was one of the eldest of the group but also one of the newest. He'd moved to England a couple of years ago from Scotland but was immediately made welcome within the group despite the 'language' barrier.

"Could you wake up Grace please? Tell her breakfast is ready," She asked kissing him lightly before tending to the eggs again.

"Sure…" Andy replied pursing his lips and holding onto the kiss as long as possible, then slowly walking back he gazed at Artemis working away then left the room to awaken Grace.

Looking up from the eggs Art glanced out of the window one last time, the view was surreal with a light breeze brushing over the long grass, her sight swept across each field and lay rest on a small silhouette. Forming and growing. She stood stunned as the shadow shaped itself into a torso, arms, before reaching a fully fledged body. A length of ruffled black hair fell to the figures shoulders, a pristine white long-sleeved t-shirt fell loosely around it's slender frame along with a pair of dirty, torn baggy jeans. Slowly it lifted a hand and ushered Artemis towards itself.


End file.
